


Miss You

by chaosandcosmos



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosandcosmos/pseuds/chaosandcosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael leaves for a week. Ryan takes it day by day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It's been a good ten months since my last fic...and to tell you the truth, this one flowed right out of me. I wish it could happen more often. i-am-myan-trash threw me this prompt on Tumblr a while ago and I hope I did okay with it, though I know I made it more comedic than anything. 
> 
> "Michael has to leave for a week, but Ryan has severe separation anxiety while he's gone."
> 
> Hope you guys like! And if you spot anything wrong, please don't hesitate in letting me know! I'm working with writing software that really doesn't pick up a lot. That and I'm rusty when it comes to writing. xo

**Day 1**.

Ryan rolled over with a start, the digital alarm clock on his bedside table buzzing relentlessly. He opened his eyes long enough to glare at the thing. He hadn't woken up to that in so long... 

Groaning, he shifted over to the other side of the bed to turn it off, the abrupt silence immediately stirring a ringing in his ears. 

Silence? 

Then he remembered: Michael was visiting his family for the week, he had left yesterday afternoon. The evening he had spent alone after work had been such a blur, he had been so tired. They'd stayed up late that previous night trying to get Ryan's Skype running since he didn't have an iPhone, and therefore he didn't have the option of FaceTime, like Michael did. (Ryan proudly did not admit to regretting this...but he did, only a _little_.)

It explained the lack of Michael's loud, brash voice belting out Tears for Fears in the shower, which was usually Ryan's surprisingly pleasant wake up call. Glancing at the time, he raised from the bed and picked up his cellphone, which was full of text notifications from none other than his 'Mogar'. Most of them were unanswered from last night, after a quick goodnight phone call they'd gone to bed. Well, at least Ryan did, because screening the texts, the time they were sent was between 1 and 3 AM. 

He smiled. Michael must have been having fun.

He shot off a swift good morning text and hopped into the shower, singing 'Everybody Wants to Rule the World' (or attempting to, anyway) but he found that it just wasn't the same.

 

 **Day 2**.

He went into work the next day and everybody was calm. As alarming as that sounded, peace was actually a thing that existed in the Achievement Hunter office and even more disturbing, it wasn't that rare. Things mostly got out of hand for live action videos, but it was a regular Monday morning and things were cool. 

It wasn't totally abhorrent but there was a distinct lack of energy in the air that even Gavin couldn't compensate for with his antics. They only had a couple of videos they had to get done that day but the recordings all blurred together. And simultaneously, the time passed by slowly.

During one of the particularly hilarious moments, however, Ryan peeked behind his monitors, trying to catch a glimpse of the dimples that he enjoyed seeing every time Michael laughed. But he wasn't there, Kerry was. And Ryan was only _slightly_ disappointed.

Jack noticed this and didn't hesitate. “What's wrong?” he chuckled, his teasing voice low enough so only Ryan could hear him, “you miss your _boooyfriend_?” 

And that was Jack, so kind that he couldn't even be an asshole with an audience. 

Ryan smiled genuinely for a mere third time that afternoon. “He hasn't been gone long enough to miss,” he laughed. 

But that was the farthest from the truth and he knew it.

 **Day 3**.

Going home to an empty apartment was the worst. 

It was unwelcoming and so very, very odd considering the fact that they'd lived together for almost seven months and hadn't been apart for more than a single night since then.

Not only that, but he was starting to get bored. Normally he'd curl up with a book on the sofa while Michael made dinner or try to distract Michael by feeding him takeout when he was playing Resident Evil. Now, his books looked uninteresting and he'd had enough of video games for the day. The only thing he could really do was watch TV.

But even that was hard when there was no colour commentary to go along with it. Or, dare he say it, _cuddles_.

In the end, Ryan invited Meg, Ashley and Lindsay over to play Mario Party. It was fun and got his mind off the absence of Michael, but when he won, there was nothing he wanted more than to have Michael say “that's my Rye-bread”.

 **Day 4**.

They had Skyped the entire time Michael was away but with every passing hour, it seemed like Michael's connection only got worse. Eventually they had to stop because Michael apparently couldn't get off to a very unflattering frozen image of Ryan. Which was funny, because Ryan was not aware that they were in the middle of _that_.

They resorted to phone calls and Ryan was extremely glad to hear Michael's voice, without any delays or choppiness or echoes. 

Michael told him about his time home. Filled with nephews and nieces, beers, and NHL games. Ryan told him about his uneventful week. Filled with boredom, more boredom and a Mario Party victory. He could practically hear the smirk in his ear.

“Hey, Ry?” Michael asked softly as the evening progressed. 

“Yeah?” responded Ryan as he lowered himself into his sheets. 

“Talk dirty to me,” the Jersey-native requested, though it came out more of a command. 

“Uh, okay,” Ryan said, grinning to himself, “let's see...in ancient Rome, urine was used as tooth paste.”

Immediately there was backlash. Ryan giggled into the receiver.

“That is not dirty, that is gross and weird and _why the fuck would you even know something like that_?” But Michael was just as amused and was clearly only joking in the first place.

“I have to do _something_ when you're not around.” 

Michael rolled his eyes playfully and quirked an eyebrow, imagining that Ryan was so pleased with himself. He wished he could see that smugness on his handsome features.

“Yeah but normal people usually watch porn or whatever, you freak,” he quipped, laughing at the two of them and how a conversation like this could carry on for ages.

They'd been talking for well over two hours and despite how obvious it was in everything they said, neither of them said what they were both thinking.

 **Day 5**.

Ryan was considerably a lot bigger than Michael, not just height wise but in their clothing sizes as well. However, Michael happened to own a few baggy shirts that he hardly ever wore besides on laundry day. 

He'd never done this before...but after debating it, he put one on. It was plain grey and kind of snug but attractively so, with a tiny barbeque sauce stain on the front. Most importantly, it still smelled like him.

Ryan regarded himself as maybe a little bit creepy before he decided fuck it, it made him feel like Michael was there. Gavin and Meg did it all the time, he justified. 

He'd gone to work and no one noticed. 

Meg, however, caught him subtly inhaling the scent during a take for Free Play and she smiled, understanding. She still did it from time to time but it was her saving grace back in her LA days.

She knew how long distance could _suck absolute dick _although she admitted Ryan was handling it better than she ever could. The being separate part, not the sucking dick part.__

__But they were probably equal in that too, she thought._ _

__**Day 6**._ _

__Ryan had gotten used to the empty bed and the quiet space and the slow work days, but on Saturday, with the entire day to himself, he didn't think he could bear it any longer. So he made plans, decided that he'd go out, do anything._ _

__As if he sensed his predicament, Geoff invited Ryan out for an afternoon drink (Geoff Ramsey, go figure). And though Ryan preferred Diet Coke burps to hangovers, he accepted._ _

__But as soon as he was getting ready to leave, he heard the door open. A voice he could recognize even in his sleep called out to him. “Rye-bread? You home?”_ _

__Ryan instantly put his phone down and bound into the living room. Michael had come home a day early._ _

__He didn't even give the younger a chance to step one more foot in the apartment, he embraced him tightly, extremely glad that he was back. Michael chuckled, just as happy to be home and held on to the other just as fiercely._ _

__“I missed you,” Ryan said once they had pulled away, a feeling that closely resembled relief followed as he finally breathed the sentiment out. “And your freckles. And the laugh you make when your mouth is closed. And your cooking.”_ _

__Michael grinned, flashing his pearly whites and the dimples Ryan had always looked for at the office. He grasped Ryan by the collar of his shirt and persuaded him down, kissing the words “I missed you too” into his lips._ _

__“Don't leave for that long again,” Ryan pleaded as soon as they separated._ _

__“I'll see what I can do,” came Michael's teasing reply._ _

__They were about to hug again when Ryan realized something._ _

__“Is that my shirt?”_ _


End file.
